The Greater Good
by Spectering
Summary: Donna is willing to risk her favorite pair of Manolo Blahniks.


I am doing a 30 Days of Darvey fic challenge.

Prompt: Flight delayed: but waiting isn't that bad in good company.

* * *

He's growing agitated. The layover in Los Angeles was only supposed to be an hour and a half, tops, but it's easily turned in to a three hour layover. Three hours and waiting.

He sighs, annoyed at the lack of entertainment, and locks the iPad on his lap. He looks up and at Donna, hoarding a few chairs across from him. She's easily entertaining herself while looking at something on her phone. He envies her ability to be enthralled in worldly cultures.

"I'm going to go check to see when we're boarding," he huffs.

He pushes himself to his feet and sets the iPad into the seat beside her. She looks up at him then, her red hair framing her face as she shuts off her phone. She uncrosses her legs then and stands, the combination of her tall heels and her long legs making her just a few inches shorter than him.

"You've barely been away from the office for a week," she says.

He remembers all 10 days he's been away from the office better than he remembers most moments from the last 10 years. Like he could forget seeing her in that sun. And, as comfortable as that bed at the hotel was, he really just can't wait to spend the next 4 days not doing anything but lounging around his own house.

"You know we're not going into work when we get home," he says.

She sighs then, lifting her hand to his neck. Her nails barely scratch at the back of his neck there and a shiver runs down his spine. She says, "I know that you're bored, but surely we haven't yet ran out of things to talk about."

"We spent fifteen years pregaming," he says, "I think our talk is all tired out."

She presses her hand against his chest. The way her fingertip tickles at his chest where his shirt is loosely buttoned at the top makes his knees buckle slightly. He slowly lifts his hand to her waist and pushes his hand around to the small of her back.

"If we've ran out of things to talk about then we're going to have a tough time making it to our first anniversary," she replies cheekily. Her hand slides down his sternum in search of his hand. She finds the hand that has rested at the small of her back and entwines their fingers. "I think I have an idea of how we can occupy our time."

"What about our stuff?"

"We'll get new stuff," she answers with a shrug.

He laughs then. The contents of their bags are in the upper half of the thousands of dollars worth. There is no way they are leaving their stuff there. He squeezes her fingers and pulls her hand back to his chest.

"Your favorite pair of Manolo Blahnik are in that massive suitcase you wouldn't allow me to check because you couldn't stand the thought of being separated from them," he says, "Or did you forget?"

"Okay, those are irreplaceable," she concedes, "I knew I married you for a reason."

"I thought it was my undeniable good looks," he replies.

"Well," she says slowly, this smug look on her face, "God help us if I did because those are fading fast."

"Don't be ridiculous," he says. He takes a half step back and smirks. "I still have plenty of good looks and charm."

"You're lucky you snatched me up now. You would have ended up a perpetual bachelor," she replies.

He stands a little taller as he shakes his head. She couldn't possibly be serious. She reaches out and catches his pants by the waist, fingers looping through the belt loops. He never knew he would like to be possessed in public, but he knows that if it were anyone other than her then he wouldn't like it.

"I was doing fine in the bachelor department," he says, "I could still do just fine."

"Looks like we have plenty of time to put that challenge to a test," she says.

She's using that voice she uses only when she's being mischievous, when she wants to play a game or challenge him. That's always what he has loved about her, that she challenges him and she's damn good at it. In many ways he respects her for it. If he had ended up married to anyone else they never would have matched up to Donna anyway.

He is damn lucky.

"You've got yourself a challenge, Misses Specter," he says, extending a hand for her to shake. When she slides her hand into his, he squeezes it and keeps her from retracting her handshake. He asks, "And when I rise to the challenge?"

"I'll risk those Manolos for the greater good," she replies.

He laughs. "Like that'll happen."


End file.
